Visually impaired people are unable to independently operate many commercially available programs that run on the graphic based Microsoft Windows 95 operating system. This lack of access significantly limits the educational and business opportunities available to visually impaired people. The goal of the Knowledge Database Graphical User Interface Descriptive Environment (KD GUIDE) project is to design, develop, and test custom software that will make most current and future inaccessible Windows 95 programs accessible. The accessibility is achieved by software which recognizes patterns used in the inaccessible programs. The information about the inaccessible programs is stored in a knowledge database where it can be quickly retrieved or updated. This research is being conducted by Automated Functions, Inc. (AFI) which has many years of experience in the design and development of systems to assist visually impaired people. The research team is expert in Windows 95 program design and development, knowledge database technology, adaptive aid technology, and understands the needs of visually impaired people. The KD GUIDE system will enable thousands of visually impaired people to independently use the same Windows 95 programs as their sighted peers. It will have a positive impact on the lives of visually impaired computer users throughout the world. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The KD GUIDE project will design, develop, and test software which will make current Windows 95 programs accessible to visually impaired people. The Phase III software package will be marketed to rehabilitation agencies, schools, and visually impaired individuals throughout the U.S. and abroad. This system will have a huge impact on the educational and business opportunities of visually impaired people throughout the world.